


Severing

by Dellessa



Series: Reclamation [3]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For November 2011 challenge:'five firsts challenge.' For TF_Rare_Pairings.  Prowl/Skywarp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Severing  
> Verse: Shattered Glass  
> Series: Shattered Glass AU  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Slash. Bot Kissing. _  
> Pairings: Prowl/Skywarp  
> Summary: Not every love story ends so well.  
> Notes: For November 2011 challenge:'five firsts challenge.' For TF_Rare_Pairings. 826 words.

"If two people love each other, there can be no happy end to it"

~Ernest Hemingway

first memory

Prowl had been there in the beginning. He was one of Skywarp's earliest memories. They were going to be bonded one day. His progenitors thought it would be an excellent match. Vos would have a stronger political alliance because of it.

Skywarp did not care about that. He had just loved Prowl from the beginning. Loved his exuberance, his impetuosity. His insatiable curiosity. He remembered seeing him for the first time, they were both barely past their second upgrade. Prowl was sleek and small. Not minibot small, Skywarp was thankful for that. No, Prowl was perfect for him. As perfect as he could be, and not be a seeker.

OoOoOoOoOo

first kiss

Skywarp kissed him gently, thoughtfully. Warp was like that in everything he applied himself to. Methodical. Careful. He applied that to the kiss as well. He was the perfect foil to Prowl, who seemed to barrel though life without a thought.

::Patience.:: Skywarp chuckled. His mind voice was all bursts of purple, rich as a clear nights sky.

::You always say that.::

::You should learn to listen, love.::

OoOoOoOoOo

first dance

Vosian's danced in the air, so to speak. Prowl watched Skywarp's dance and his ember seemed to do flip-flops inside his chest. The light glinted off of his wings, it was dazzling. One moment he was watching over-awed, and the next Skywarp scooped him up. Prowl panicked for a moment, but Skywarp held him tight. "I won't drop you, I wouldn't ever do that."

"Don't make promises like that." Prowl said, but her was laughing all the same. The ground dwindled below them and he clung to Skywarp like a lifeline.

OoOoOoOoOo

first confession

"I'm nervous about it."

"What?" Skywarp gave him a sideways glance.

"It's just a big step, and I'm not sure..."

"You don't love me." Skywarp asked, clearly pained by it.

"Of course I do." Prowl frowned.

"Then what?"

"I'm just not sure this is a good time. Things are getting odd. Whispers about the council. I'm just not sure it is a good time to bond."

Skywarp cast him a worried glance. Prowl was serious, he was never serious about anything, not really. Something was wrong, and Warp just did not know what it was or even how to fix it. Maybe he spent too much time at the academy. Maybe he was in his lab too much.

Prowl watched him for a moment, and vented heavily before finally pulling Skywarp close. "Don't mind me. I'm just nervous."

OoOoOoOoOo

last meeting

"He's right, you know. Why don't you come with me."

"He's...how can you even say that? He wants to destroy everything. War isn't an end all be all." Skywarp hugged himself. Megatron had warned him, but he had not wanted to believe it was true. "Prowl."

"Fine, whatever. Listen to that peace-loving Decepticon." He said the last like a sneer. "You deserve each other."

Skywarp flinched and backed away. This wasn't the Prowl he had come to love. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." he said stiffly. The bond flared and warbled between them. Skywarp did his best to suppress it until he barely felt it's presence at all. He walked away, and didn't look back. He wouldn't have been able to leave otherwise.


End file.
